I Still Believe In You
by envision-my-dreams
Summary: After a personal tragedy, Adam left his wife.  Three years later he returns to Tanya.  Will they get back together or is it too late for a reconciliation?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Power Rangers and will not be making any money from this. There was a tape playing on the stereo tonight and I heard "I Still Believe in You" and here is the result.

Chapter 1 

Adam Park sat in his car unable to move. He hadn't thought it would be this difficult to walk up to that speaker and ask to see the wife he had walked away from three years ago. Ex-wife, his mind taunted.

His fingers brushed across the wedding ring she'd placed on his finger over six years ago and he twisted it off angrily. He was the one who had left, the one who had filed for divorce. But he was the one that hadn't removed his ring because it was the last tangible proof left of his marriage.

He stepped out of the car and leaned against the fender instead of walking over to the speaker attached to the gate blocking her driveway. Tanya had done well for herself since he last saw her. Her last album had rocketed up the charts, spawning hit after hit. Sometimes late at night, he wondered if she still would have become a star if Abby hadn't died and he hadn't walked away.

He'd visited Abby's grave already; the yellow roses planted on her grave growing strong and beautiful. He had traced the dates almost absently and the shortness of the years between birth and death heartbreaking. The peaceful cemetery was the final resting place of their daughter. He blinked rapidly, unwilling to cry again.

He had never planned to come to Los Angeles again; had vowed he wouldn't but fate had a funny way of kicking your butt when you swore against not doing something. That something was Tanya's latest album.

_I still believe in you now._

The title track had struck him like a fist the night he listened to it. He had lain in bed in a small town in Nevada, memories playing through his mind, one after another. All the good times in their life – their meeting, the courtship, the wedding, the birth of their baby. And the bad – the day he woke up in the hospital after a week-long coma with the world exploded. A drunk driver had put him the hospital and killed two-year Abigail. The family they had dreamed of destroyed and he had felt so guilty that almost a year later, he walked away from her. He had left her alone in her grief, so consumed with his own that he had ignored her.

Now it was time to explain. He wouldn't blame Tanya if she refused to speak with him but he had to try. He straightened his spine, squared his shoulders, and hurried to the speaker before the fear overwhelmed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

When the buzzer rang, Tanya Sloan-Park was folding her son's clothes. It was Martha's day off and she would not be happy if Tanya disturbed her system. Technically, Martha was the housekeeper but she had been with Tanya for two and a half years, kept Tanya and Tyler's life running smooth. She was family.

To keep the peace, she normally wouldn't enter Martha's domain but she needed the tediousness of the chore to distract her. It was the first of October; a month she once enjoyed but that wasn't true any longer. Now, she remembered it as the month her world had shattered. The hurt of losing most of her family stung everyday but it was always worse in October. It was the month that Abby died, the month that Adam had left.

But he left her with one very precious gift. It pained her that Adam didn't know about his son, but how did you find a man that wasn't willing to be found? She had hired private investigators and had only found him once. She'd flown out to see him but had missed him by hours. Message received.

She couldn't focus on the past, not with another baby on the way. Tanya had focused on her son and her career and had succeeded on both. Now she had a mansion, a weakness for fast cars, and three albums that had reached number one.

She would never say it aloud but she would trade all the success and money in the world just to have another day with Abby, another with Adam. A chance for their son to know his father. She dropped the tiny green t-shirt and rubbed her chest absently. She missed being held, having someone to share the everyday occurrences with. She had wanted to move on but until she saw Adam again, she couldn't.

She jolted when the buzzer screamed. Rocky and Aisha had come for a visit and he got a kick out of changing the sound the buzzer made. They had taken Tyler out to the park earlier and must have cut the day short – being followed around by bodyguards had weirded both of them.

She came out of the kitchen and pressed the speaker button. "How may I help you?" Elocution lessons had turned her voice into something foreign to her – it was huskier and less twangy than it had once been.

The smile that curved her lips froze when the visitor spoke. "Adam Park to see Tanya Sloan." It was just like him to appear out of the blue, no warning given, no time to prepare.

She didn't bother to reply, the hot sting of tears preventing her from uttering a sound. Instead, she pushed the button to release the gate. Adam was finally back. And what was she supposed to do now?


End file.
